Who's your Daddy?
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Claire comes back home after a break-up.


**Who's Your Daddy?**

Pairings: Nathan/Claire mentions of Andy/Claire and if you squint very hard Peter/Claire/Nathan.

A/N: Warning this is incest I was thinking of making them not related but I just think it works better this way, yes I do realize I'm going to hell, on the plus side I'll be able to make smores for eternity lol. This was inspired by Toby Keith's "Who's your Daddy" not just by the song but also by the video. This was written at two in the morning and please forgive that it's one of my first Heroes fic.

_Hey here you come knockin' on my door baby  
Tell me what you got on your mind_

_I guess those college boys all went home for the summertime_

"_This is so not normal"_ the thought kept reverberating in her mind as she pulled up in the taxi to the Petrelli mansion. She quickly paid the cabby and slipped out of the back with her duffle bag. She ran up past the gate and extensive lawn to the door, quickly taking out her key to unlock it.

"Peter? Grandma?…. Nathan?" The lack of answer doesn't phase her it's the middle of February and the lull in the mansion is to be expected everyone was here last month for Christmas and New Years, after they had all gone their separate ways. Peter to traveling the world, her Grandmother to… well she wasn't sure where that woman went this time for her 'vacation' and Nathan was probably still at Washington even though she had been sure he was going to be here this week.

She shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to her room and began to unpack before quickly slipping on some shorts (that were too short to wear in public anywhere besides the beach) and a tank top. She went into the living room and turned the radio on full blast and danced her way into the kitchen. She was in desperate need of some comfort food, Andy the boy she had brought to Christmas with her and had been dating for six months had dumped her. She pouted and shoved a huge spoonful of chocolate ice-cream in her mouth. Hoisting herself on top of the counter with her tub of ice cream she began to nod her head to the music and closed her eyes in order to get lost in it. 

_Yea you're lookin right, lookin good, lookin like a woman should  
So why is it so hard to find a place to lay your pretty little head down once  
in a while  
_

Nathan didn't have to guess who was in the house, as he entered the mansion without having to use his key since it was left unlocked and was attacked with a blaze of music which meant it could only be Claire. Sure Peter was also a valid option but he had just talked to him earlier, where he had been informed Peter was in Australia.

He contemplated turning off the blasted radio but settled for just a toss of his luggage on the couch before scoping for his obviously disgruntled daughter by the sound of the music. Sure enough he found her in the kitchen eating… and dancing? She was on top of the counter bare feet and all sashaying her hips to the rhythm while methodically shoving more ice cream in her mouth all with her eyes close.

"Your gonna get your self killed like that." Startled she lost her footing and began her dissent to the floor with a shriek. Nathan quickly caught her before she could damage herself. "You ok?"

"Yeah just didn't know you were here, plus what harm could that really have done me." She said with a smirk.

"True, I just got here." She nodded in understanding, they were still standing with her in his arms as he held her up off the floor. "House all alone?" He asked arms squeezing her waist.

_You run on a little tough luck baby, don't you sweat it  
Everything is waiting inside for you, you know I got it, come and get it  
_

"Uh huh, unless you know something I don't." He shook his head, she smiled mischievously as her legs slithered up and hooked around his waist. He looked down at her and saw the glassy look in her eyes. He sighed and then wrapped his arms around her in a sign of comfort more than anything else.

"What happened this time." She looked at him confused about to negate anything being wrong but one look from him and her façade broke.

"I got dumped." She said it so disbelieving and childlike he wanted to laugh but restrained himself for her sake.

_Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your friend?_

"Andy… dumped you?" He was a little confused the southern bred boy had followed Claire throughout the holidays like a puppy, Nathan had thought they were super glued at one point.

"I know right? I for sure thought this would turn into one of those I break up with him and he turns into a stalker like West or I don't know he has to check into rehab or something. No he just dumped me yesterday, the nerve of some guys." This time he can't help but chuckle, his daughter was angry but more for being the dumpee than actually letting Andy go.

_And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to  
When your lovelife starts tumblin?  
_

"Did he give you a reason?"

"Yeah said I was just not into the relationship and too detached for him. Whatever, that's why I came I needed a few days to relax and just enjoy being a Petrelli." She smirked as her hand traveled over his chest to his hair. "Besides I like brunettes better." She smiled before she attacked his lips with hers.

_  
I got the money if you got the honey  
Lets cut a deal lets make a plan  
_

"This is life." Claire sighed into the comforter Nathan watched as she devoured bowl of frozen grapes. "Sometimes I wonder why I even try and live somewhere else ya know?"

"Well from what I gather from our last couple of conversations is that you want to live a normal life." He smirked as she gasped from the kisses he was giving her bare stomach.

"Oh yeah, normal. Remind me why I like normal again?" She said as she moved the bowl off the bed and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I have no idea. But I guess the trust funds and the private schools don't scream the American dream family." She was lost in a daze as she closed her eyes.

"Mmm, or it could be the hot sex we tend to give in to, that I don't find normal." She arched into him as his tongue delved into her belly button.

"Oh right there's also that." He began to suck on skin even though he knew no mark would be left.

"Uh huh, but everyone needs to indulge every now and then." She managed to say as she ran her hands across his back.

"Indulgence is good." His lips trailed from her shoulder up to her neck.

"Very good." Gasping she clutched him as he kissed a particular sensitive spot.

" Besides…." He stopped as he was about to reach her mouth.

"What?" She almost groaned at the lost of contact but the seriousness of her voice made her look up at him as he stared down at her.

"You'll always have a place here." She was touched by his openness but that was Nathan for you, he might take forever to proclaim his feelings for you but once he does he's aggressive in asserting his love, just as aggressive as he was in every aspect of his life.

"I know, why do you think I keep coming back." She bit her lip before she flipped them over so she was on top. "That plus the really hot sex we have." He grinned as her halo of hair cascaded about her and she leaned in to give his chest big opened mouth kisses that left him sticky with her lip-gloss.

_Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your man?  
_

"Na uh!" Claire couldn't help but giggle she felt dizzy and carefree, and it was amazing. Currently she had resumed her spot on the kitchen counter from earlier only this time she was wearing Nathan's shirt which reached her mid thighs while he just wore his boxers.

"Why do you think I refuse to give that man a hug." She giggled into his chest as he stood in front of her as he told her of some congressman and their apparent BO.

"That's very surprising for you, not to be stereotypical but you are a bit touchy makes sense you're Italian ." Nathan scoffs as his hands draw patterns on her thighs.

"You're one to talk, if you want to talk about being to grabby, you should take a good look at yourself especially with Peter." She rolled her eyes as if he didn't grab Peter as much if not more than she.

"Like you aren't, at least I'm a girl." His hands stopped drawing nonsense on her thighs and moved up to her stomach where they began to tickle her. "Nathan! Stop… ok stop I give!"

_  
You might've run on a little tough luck baby (did ya?), don't you sweat it  
Everything is waiting inside for you_

"You know he was too sweet for you." Nathan stated as the floated in the pool on rafts, her a bright neon pink while his was a bright blue.

"I don't like jerks." She stated firmly as she let her fingertips skim the water beneath her.

"Sure you do. You like me don't you?" He stretched his hands before lacing his fingers together and placing them under his head as a pillow.

"Ok well I might like a jerk just not jerks in general." Claire began making designs in the water and staring at her reflection.

"Aw well, what can I say." He saw her pensive face and wondered if she had cared for Andy more than she realized. "I'm sure he'll come crawling back to you if that's any consolation."

"It's not, and I don't want him back." He knew she was saying the truth, she refused to keep things from him in order to spare him any emotional turmoil, if she wanted Andy back she would have said so bluntly.

"Then…"

"I just… you know how I'll always have a place here?" She seemed to be struggling with her thoughts and he wondered just why she was having an inner battle.

"Yeah." He prompted with ease.

"Well I just wonder why I try and live any differently. I'll always come back to you, no matter what." She wasn't saddened by it, wasn't mad she was just realizing that she would never truly be able to leave him.

"Of course you will, you're mine." It was statement, he said it so simply as if it was a known fact of the world.

"Of course I am." She could have said it sarcastically, could have tried to refute his statement, but it was the truth. She was made of him, for him. Just as Eve was made to be Adam's, Claire was made to be Nathan's. No one else could be what Nathan was in her heart, no matter how many boyfriends she had she would always be Nathan's girl.

_  
You know I got it, so come and get it.  
_

"What do you miss most, when you're gone?"

"Mmmm…. Duh the hot tub." She replied confidently as allowed herself the luxury of getting lost to the rhythm of his hands. Currently she was laying back on a lawn chair by the pool sans clothes but plus Nathan's hands all over her giving her a massage.

"You sure you don't missing something, or someone else a bit more?" He tried to coax the answer out of her by rubbing her soft skin more ardently.

"You caught me I terribly miss Grandma." She dramatically sighed and rolled over to throw her hand across he face." She scrunched her face in concentration. "Oh wait… I meant you." She giggles and he finds himself pulled towards her, they meet and tongues clash as hands wander and moans become vocal.

_  
Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your man?_

Two days later Claire finds herself in a taxi departing from the mansion, having had bid farewell to Nathan in the morning as he had an early flight back to Washington. She knows she'll come back, it might take days, weeks, or even months but she'll always come back after all she was always a daddy's girl.

A/N: Please review, um except if you hate just because of the incest, don't bother I know it's wrong… but I can't help but like this pairing so yeah. But if you plan to critique me on my writing style please do I love to learn how I can improve.


End file.
